double imprint
by wolfpack1234
Summary: I felt an angry shiver go down my spine as my bones broke and changed. I let out a cry but instead it was a painful howl. Jayden mesas is the first female to phase and she has to leave her best friends Jake, quil and Embry behind. But she has Jared and they are the first double imprint. This story starts at the beginning of new moon while the Cullen's are still here.
1. Chapter 1

An angry shiver went down my spine and I started shaking, not like when you have a cold but full on vibrating. It's strange. All of a sudden over been getting growth spurts and my temperature is a toasty 108. Sam uley keeps looking at me and it keeps giving me the creeps as if he thinks ill join their steroid taking cult. Over my dead body. You see, for two weeks Sam uley went missing and came back 7ft tall and complete ripped and broke off his engagement with Leah Clearwater to go out with her cousin. Then Jared thail, the fittest boy in our school (no joke, someone actually did a vote), missed a couple of weeks from school, and came back just like Sam, 7ft tall and muscles everywhere. Then Paul lahote, manwhore of LA push, went through the exact same changes. They keep looking at embry, Jacob and quill like they're next. But lately, Sams been looking at me as well completely puzzled. Just thinking about those stares sent a flash of warmth through my spine and the shaking increased to the point where I started looking blurry. The pain was indescribable. It felt like all my muscles were breaking and changing. My jaw broke and started stretching as well as the rest of my body. I let out a cry but it ended up like a pain filled howl

_What's going on? Ahhhh! I have a muzzle and four paws. I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming. Did quil think it was funny to get me drunk again? I'm gonna kill him._

**_Calm down._**_ You are not dreaming_.

_Why the hell is Sam uley in my head! I'm dead aren't I? Shit this is gonna kill mom_.

_Christ shut the hell up you are not dead!_

_Paul be quiet_

_Great now Paul lahote is in my head what could get any better?_

_What is your name?_

_Jayden mesas but call me jade_

_You're a girl! Hey girls aren't supposed to phase are they Sam?_

**_Again Paul be quiet! Meet us here_**

A picture of a clearing in the forest flashed through my head and my feet moved on their own accord. It was like I was a lightning fast bullet streaming through the trees.

This is cool

Glad you like the speed

Hey boss, I heard the howl. Who phased?

Jared thail too? Jesus if you guys have drugged me I swear I will get billy to run you over in his wheelchair!

**_Everyone silence_**. _Now that you are here I will explain. You know the legends correct?_

_Yes._

_They are all true. We protect the tribe from the bloodsucking leeches that live here. When they come on the rez we kill them by ripping them apart and putting them on fire. However, we have a treaty with Cullen's who live in forks that we cannot kill unless the kill or bite a human. Do you understand?_

_Yeah I just didn't know they would be true. Wow, wait a minute, will I be all buffed up like you guys coz there is no way in hell I'm gonna look like a shim._

_We do not know we will have to talk to the elders. There has never been a girl phase before, jade._

_Hey it'll be ok were here know so we can see what you look like_

_Thanks Jared_

_Paul go get some clothes for jade so she has something to put on._

_Sure boss_

_Where are you guys?_

_Were hear know jade, look behind you._

I turned around and saw a horse-sized black wolf that just radiated power and authority.

_That's me._

_So are you like our alpha?_

_You catch on quick kid._

_What does Jared look like?_

_I'm here now_

When I looked to my left I saw another horse –sized chocolate brown wolf but everything stopped when I looked into his caramel eyes. Everything changed. My mom, snip, my sister, snip, Jake, quil and embry, snip, snip, snip, my new pack, snip. Everything was gone and the only person that mattered was Jared. It was like a thousand strings gone replayed by a chain that would never break connecting me to Jared. I would do, be, anything for him. Protector, friend, sister, lover. It didn't matter as long as he was happy. It's what I was made for.

_Wh…what was that?!_

_Hey hey _Jared cooed _its ok_

_He came crawling to me and nuzzled my neck calming and comforting me._

_Well it seems you two have just imprinted on each other._

_What's imprinting?_

_It's what I did with Emily. It's like love at first site but stronger. You can't ignore the pull of an imprint. It's why I broke up with Leah because all I could think about was Emily._

Jared's p.o.v

I stood comforting my mate nuzzling her golden fur as Sam explained imprinting. I could feel her anxiousness die down replaced with wonder. My heart felt like it was going to burst with joy. When I first heard the howl I knew someone had phased so I ran out to help sam. When I found out it was jade mesas, the hottest girl in our school, I was wondering how the hell it happened. I mean girls aren't supposed to phase right? But the I looked into her emerald eyes and everything changed. I imprinted! My mate started nuzzling me back and I'm man enough to say I purred. Pauls gonna get a kick out of this. It's no secret that all the lads in our school have at one point wanted to ask her out but she just didn't know. Oblivious beauty, is what my mom would say.

_Come on Jared we need to get her to phase._

_Sure ok jade think happy thoughts and about being human okay sweetheart_

_Okay I can. Be happy. Imprinting on Jared. Jared, Jared, Jared._

Then she phased right back in front of me. By her expression I'm pretty sure I looked very comical, with my eyes bugging out and my tongue hanging out but hey this was my mate!

Come on jare she giggled and it is now my favourite sound in the world, well apart from her saying my name.

I quickly phased by and pulled on my cut offs as she put on her sundress courtesy of Emily. I couldn't help myself as I pulled her into my hairs filling the whole in my heart. She made me complete. Some people may think we were going to fast but this is not one but two imprints were talking about.

Come on jay, Sams getting the elders so we can explain this in better details and sort out patrol.

I grabbed her hand, marvelling at how small her hand was in my large one.

Jay? She asked cocking her head to the side looking so adorable. Its official I am whipped.

Yeah don't you like it? I asked giving her my puppy dog eyes that no one could resist.

Sure it's like your own personal nickname for me. Hey why don't we play 20 questions considering your my mate an all?

As if I could say no to her it would be physically impossible.

Sure you can go first.

Ok what's your favourite colour?

Emerald I say without hesitating looking into her unique emerald eyes. I knew what I was going to ask but before I could my best friend, though at this point I am regretting, came out of email's with a muffin in his mouth singing puppy love. Ha-ha, hilarious. Note the sarcasm. Not good to interrupt me with my imprint. Contrary to most popular belief Paul isn't a full asshole to the pack he doesn't have to worry about his temper and is hilarious.

Hey you must be jade Paul said smirking while checking her out.

I growled protectively and shielded her body with man so he would stop checking her out.

Calm down man I was just checking to see the changes phasing caused.

I snorted. Yeah right Paul just don't do it again.

So are we going to see the elders? Jade asked in her bell chimed voice.

Yeah we need to get you the tribal tattoo first then we can go to Billy's and learn the way of the wolf. Then your officially apart of our la push's own gang.

Great. Imagine what the lads are gonna say.

Who? I growled protectively. What lads? She's mine my wolf snarled.

Hey jare calm down, I just mean my friends, Jake quil and embry, they aren't too big on steroid takers. She joked trying to get me to calm down whilst stroking my arm. I sighed, thinking of the best way to tell her but of course Paul had to but in.

You know, you can't speak to them anymore until they phase so you don't hurt them. Sam explained that right?

What?! Jade started shaking uncontrollably and nothing I could to could make her stop so I gave her space just in time to see her burst into a golden wolf that was just small enough for my head in wolf form to tuck over her. She started pacing and whimpering uncontrollably and the pain was too much. I felt like I was dying little by little. I phased in a flash to comfort her but her thoughts were in overdrive so I couldn't get a clear picture.

_Hey sweetheart it's okay _

_How can it be okay Jared? I have to leave my best friends thinking I've abandoned them._

_I know, I know but they will phase the gene has set in so you won't be without them a while and they can understand why you left them. It's for they're safety._

_Don't ever leave me jar_ she whimpered, tooking herself under my chin.

_I will never leave you okay?_

_Yeah sorry about that_

_Hey it's ok. Come on, we got to get you your tattoo._

_Yes! I've always wanted a tattoo. How cool. You know, I loved you guy's tattoos when I saw them._

_Who doesn't? There like chick magnets._

Maybe not the best thing to say to your imprint, considering jay started growling protectively. Good thing to know I'm not the only one who gets jealous.

_I meant for Paul _I reassured her

Speak of the devil and he may appear

Hey guys I get that you wanna do it doggy style an all but we got to a meeting to catch.

I stood in front of jay telling her she could phase first to save her from Pauls ogling which I wouldn't be held accountable for if I ripped him to pieces. Sam would understand, I think. Paul had given her another sundress to slip on and when she did I went back to the bushes to phase. When my cut offs were on I ran back to jay and Paul who were both talking as if they'd known each other forever. It's like those for all of us considering were pack brothers and well now sister.

Right I exclaimed ready to go? I asked whilst pulling jay to my side putting my head over her chin

Sure let's get me a tattoo

That's the spirit Paul yelled getting his stuff out to tattoo her arm. Paul seriously looked like a little kid in a candy store while tattooing. It's his first time for real doing it considering I did his. Paul couldn't wait to do it our new wolf and when he wasn't screwing some girl or working patrol he would be practicing tattooing.

Jades grip on my hand tightened dramatically to the point where it would break a normal person's hand. But then again I'm not normal. I started panicking and worrying asking if she was okay which got so bad that Paul had to stop what he was doing and remove me from the room.

When jade and Paul finally emerged from the room, I ran over to jay checking that her arm was ok and swearing I would kill Paul if she was hurt. But instead she just proudly showed me her arm with the tattoo she already loved and so did I. The tattoo meant now she was a protector of our tribe and to the people who don't know of the supernatural she is a part of the la push cult.

So are we going to billiys now that you've gotten over your mother hen moment Jared? Because I for one can't wait to change the patrol schedule so I'm not with you two. I don't really want to see jade imagining Jared naked but then again I'm sure I can manage patrol with Jared.

I punched Paul in the arm, thinking that this was gonna get old fast. We hopped into Pauls pick up with me in the bed so I didn't get any time with my imprint. Within ten minutes we were pulling up outside of billiys red, three bedroomed cabin and I immediately jumped out and opened the door for jay. I was rewarded with a sweet smile and kiss on the cheek that made me smile like a love sick puppy. I'm pretty sure that if she wasn't looking I would have put my hand to my cheek like those girls do in cheesy movies. Yep, that's how whipped I am. While I was in my bliss I failed to see Jacob black marching towards my imprint, who was frozen staring at him. Only a gentle squeeze of her hand brought me back to the present just in time for Jacob to start yelling at my imprint.


	2. Chapter 2

Jades p.o.v

I had just given Jared a kiss on the cheek when I caught the sight of Jake coming from his home made garage. He was so mad I could practically see steam coming out of his ears and he kept clenching and unclenching his fists. I squeezed jares hand to give me some courage for what I had to do now. It's to keep him safe.

What the hell do you think you're doing Jayden?! You've been gone for three days and your mom's worried sick! My dad told her he knows where you are and your fine but he wouldn't tell me. Let me guess, your apart of their gang now aren't you? Sam uley finally get to you? Never knew you were one for drugs or that you like steroid takers! Jake said with disgust written all over his face as he looked at my tattoo and mine and Jared's hands

Jake they're helping me. Sams not the bad guy neither are Jared and Paul. And Jake do you honestly think I would get involved with drugs?

Jake just looked at me with hard, cold eyes, said yes and walked down the path. I guess he was on his way to embrys and quils to tell them the news.

I didn't realise that tears were falling until Jared was wiping them off and begging me to stop

S...so...sorry I hiccupped

Hey hey Jared cooed its okay but as soon as Jake goes wolf I am kicking his arse he said with a heart-breaking smile.

I giggled saying only if I can help

That's my girl Jared said pulling me into an amazing hugs. Fact; Jared gives the world's best hugs.

I know this isn't the best time to ask but Paul interrupted before and I really wanted to ask …Jared started rambling so I put my lips on his like it was the most natural thing in the world to do. Jared's reaction was instant. His lips set mine on fire and they moulded together perfectly. He ran his tongue along the bottom of mine and I immediately let him in. Our tongues battled for dominance but Jared won. Fact; Jared tastes amazing. We both pulled away from some much needed air and when I looked up Jared was staring at me with black eyes filled with lust and adoration.

What were you going to say again? I asked teasingly as my hands trailed up and down his 8 pack.

Well Jared breathed I was going to ask you if you wanted to go on a date with me and be my girlfriend?

I practically jumped on Jared while giving him a hug. I gave him a quick chassed kiss and said yes

Good Jared smirked I was getting a bit nervous there.

Ehem!

I looked towards the porch and saw all the elders, Sam and Paul smiling like goofballs watching us like were they're favourite soap opera. Paul even started clapping like a seal.

I blushed deep red while me and Jared made our way to the porch to start my tutorial of werewolves 101.

Right, billy said once we had all sat down, we have a lot to discuss it seems.

Yes ,Sam said, we thought only boys phased how can jade?

Well, jade is the first female to phase in our recorded history. So we do not know why jade has phased but I do not believe any other females may phase but keep an eye out just in case. Now any questions before I carry on? Billy asked

When no one spoke up he continued now I assume you know the Cullen's? At my nod he carried on to explain what happened when epriham black met the Cullen's and the treaty in detail. He said that they have moved back to forks and that is what set off the gene. When billy said that the pack apart from me started going on about bloodsucking leeches

Hey, what are leeches?

It's what Paul started calling vampires and it stuck Jared explained.

Yeah take your pick there's leeches, parasites, copsickles, mosquitos and bloodsuckers.

Thanks for that Paul harry Clearwater said

Anyway, there was a single one Edward and he fell in love with a human called Isabella swan billy said in a disgusted tone.

Wait a sec isn't that Charlie's kid? I asked

Unfortunately billy said

Does she know what they are?

Yeah she's a leech lover

Can you guess who said that? That's just sick and I'm guessing that's what my facial expression said coz the others made similar faces.

So she's like a fangbanger?

That broke the tension and everyone started chuckling while Paul decided that bella's new name is fangbanger. Great. The shrill phone started and Sam passed it to billy who looked at the phone in disbelief.

It's the Cullen's

With those three words the house went into an uproar so bad that Sam had to alpha order us to stop growling. If it wasn't such a serious time I would be holding my sides laughing.

Hello

_Hello this is Carlisle Cullen. Is this billy black?_

Yes what do you want?

_Can you send the pack to the treaty line as soon as possible, please?_

Has the treaty been broken?

_No don't think so lowly of us, we just have some news._

All at once the four of us scoffed at the melodic voice. Too perfect, I shivered. Jared had a death grip on my hand looking at me with protective eyes.

I'm going I whispered to him.

I know just stay behind me ok?

Damn those puppy dog eyes I thought as I nodded my head.

Billy caught my attention again by saying that we were on our way and hanging up the phone.

Right Sam announced we will all phase and go to the treaty line then I will phase human to talk about this news and Paul, Jared and jade can back me up. We taught jade the basics of fighting when she phased for the first time so we don't need to worry if this turns into a fight ok?

All of us nodded our affirmative and headed out back to phase. Over the past three days I've gotten use to the nudity though Jared still phases first then shields my body.

_Ridiculous_ I thought while phasing

_Hey I just don't want Paul to see._

We started running while I held back. I held the fastest runner title with my slim body built which help me fly right past them. We started slowing down to a complete stop when the sickly bleach scent hit our noises. It made me want to puke, it was that bad. The others made noises of agreement while Sam phased human. We came from the cover of the bushes to face the 7 leeches. The two in front was obviously mammy and daddy vamp, then blond bitch Barbie and the leech version of Arnold Schwarzenegger, then a pixie leech with one who looks in pain and had thousands of bites on him and last but not least the human snatcher. He looked like he was being tortured. Guessing the human refused to play? He looked straight at me growling but he looked puzzled. Jared let out an even more enraged growl and moved into his personal protective stance. The leeches watched puzzled as well. Guess they don't know I'm a girl, huh?

Sam, thank you for coming. Might I ask who the new addition is?

Jayden mesas.

A girl? I thought it was only boys.

So did we but Jayden phased.

I assume that they have imprinted on each other?

Yes. Now what is the news?

Fascinating. We would just like to inform you that we are leaving forks.

Everyone was silent then in our minds we broke out in cheers. We were all doing happy dances in our head and I had to hold myself from howling out of pure joy.

You're leaving? Sam asked in disbelief

Yes we thought you should know.

Why? Has the treaty been broke?

No as I told billy before. I cannot pass for the age I am claiming so it is time to go.

What about Bella swan?

When he said her name the mine reader looked like he was on fire and the rest of his family started glaring at him. The pixie looked like she wanted to strangle him.

Bella swan will be left in forks human and we will not come near her for the rest of her life, Edward said looking more like a black hole by the second.

Sam could barely hide his smile when he said thank you for informing us and then they were gone. Sam phased and simultaneously we all howled to the sky showing our happiness of the news.

We ran back to Billy's telling him the news and decided to have my welcome to the pack bonfire and make the imprint official. This would also be my first time meeting Emily now that I am fully in control.


End file.
